Carnival Convival (Collab fic w Taylor)
by Hipparu
Summary: A highschool AU where Gavin Free and Michael Jones from RoosterTeeth skip school to go play at the carnival. -Mavin- WARNINGS: There is a very suggestive scene and also lots of FLUFF. :D THIS WAS A COLLAB FIC WITH TAYLOR. CHECK HER LINKS I POSTED! Rated T, I do not own RoosterTeeth. :P


**So after a hilarious conversation about plot twists my friend Taylor (links down below) and I decided to write a fanfiction together! Now, knowing me, you'll know that I fancy Mavin. So we did just that. Thank you for writing Mavin with me, Taylor. You're the only one who can stand it! And ****_that's_**** why you should give her love, people! Anyway, rated T for a very suggestive scene, so you've been warned. I do not own RoosterTeeth of the characters involved. Enjoy! ALSO I APOLOGIZE ABOUT THE NAME WE COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.**

* * *

Whether it was the math teacher making his brain rot or the gorgeous Brit next to him that made Michael Jones decide to go, he didn't honestly care at that moment. All he knew was that the adrenaline coursing through his veins and the fingers intertwine with his felt _amazing_.

Earlier, towards the beginning of second period, Gavin Free had flicked a note onto the redhead's desk. Even though the hand writing was atrocious he could still read it.

"There's this abandoned carnival a few blocks down the road. Wanna go after this awful hour is up?" Michael had never skipped school before, but his parents weren't the greatest, so he didn't think they'd care. Also the thought of spending the day with Gavin made his young heart flutter.

The two had somehow managed to sneak past the group of administrators in the main building of the school, though it was no lemonade stand. Micheal had somehow managed to kick over a plotted flower, hit his knee cap over on the sign-in desk, and nearly break Gavin's wrist all in a matter of two minutes while trying to escape through the front doors. Needless to say, he would make one of the worst spies anyone had ever seen.

Once they made it out the doors, however, the two of them were home free. Gavin let out a loud hoot and tugged Micheal down the steps, and they were off; ready for whatever this new time adventure at the carnival would take them.

There they were, hand-in-hand, Gavin almost skipping down the street as he chirped about all the things they'd do.

"We can go see the old stands and see if they have any stuffed animals left! And we can go see if there are any rides we can climb! Oh, and..." After that Michael pretty much only listened to his accent. His sweet, sweet accent. Gavin came from Oxforshire only four months beforehand, but almost as soon as Michael and him met they were head-over-heals for each other. Some would say lust or love at first sight, but it was so much more to the two than any words could ever describe.

Michael was a grump before Gavin came, and even sometimes while Gavin was there, but for the most part he had calmed down and really lived life to the fullest with Gavin. That stupid, adorable little Brit really meant the world to him. Though it may sound lame or just a simple case of high school romance, they didn't see it as that. Even people who didn't know them thought they fit together better than a puzzle.

Michael almost didn't realize that they reached the carnival until he felt his hand grow cold. Gavin had released his grip and ran towards the gates.

"Look, Mi-cool!" Even though Michael had heard Gavin say his name over a thousand times, it still gave him butterflies and goosebumps. "I can see toys at the booth!"

Michael grinned, enjoying how childish the other lad was acting. He loved how worked up Gavin could get about even the smallest things; it was adorable. Gavin waved his hand, signaling for Michael to come over. He smiled and pushed past the giant tree that was blocking the entrance to the carnival. "Come on, love! Big place, many thing to explore!"

Michael rolled his eyes, but followed in suit. He clamored past the tree and inched his way under the lined gate (he ended up getting his shoe stuck on a giant twig, in which Gavin had to help pull him out while he was shouting a stream of curse words).

Once they were on the other side of the gate, Gavin smiled. He clapped his hands together in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Sure, Gavino." With that Gavin scooped up the others hand and almost sprinted towards the various booths. Michael was fortunately stronger, so when the Brit tried tugging and struggling to dash the other would stand firmly still.

The blonde teen whined and looked his partner in his deep brown eyes. "Come _on_, Mi-coooool!"

"Don't worry about it, Gavin. We'll have plenty of time to explore this place."

The Brit tried to persuade Michael to move faster, but much to his dismay the redhead stayed at an unbearably slow pace. After a while of tugging and pleading, Michael pulled Gavin back and wrapped strong arms around the much taller teen's waist. "Listen, if you quit being a spaz and slow down I'll give you a surprise later." A sly and mischievous tone filled the redhead's words.

Gavin did nothing to reply expect blush a bright shade of crimson. He didn't know for sure what this 'surprise' was, but he had a feeling he'd like it. Needless to say, Gavin moved almost like a sloth afterwards.

They had a relatively fun (but rather slow) first half an hour. They had past a couple of broken down rides and have even went the distance of climbing on a few, but stopped once the rusty chain holding one of the seats Gavin was sitting in broke. Noted: it had been a pretty terrible idea to begin with. They were in a old, abandoned carnival; one no one had even bother stepping foot in since it went out of business who knows how long. Everything there was probably going to grind away eventually, and the weight of two teenage boys was bound to make that grinding a bit faster. Gavin let out a loud, frightened squeal as he and the chair collapsed to the ground. Michael had been right near by, examining an old food stand and all of its rotting components when he heard the collision. He turned on his heel and ran over, shouting fits of, "WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT HAPPENED? GAVIN, WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT HAPPENED!?"

He heard a small groan and rushed over to where the British lad lied, buried underneath the large seat. Fortunately for them, Gavin hadn't been more than six feet off the ground, and the only thing that seemed to be injured on him was his ability to stop complaining. Nonetheless, Michael was relieved, and he hadn't let Gavin out of sight (or out of his grasp) since.

The next half hour flew by without any other incident. Michael and Gavin had found a old "Test Your Strength" booth and saw that some of the prizes were inflatable swords, so of course they had to play with them. They acted like little boys on Christmas playing with their new toys.

The two walked along, holding onto each others hands like their lives depended on it. They also carried the swords in their free hand, but they weren't paying the toys any mind.

Suddenly, though, Gavin stopped in his tracks. Michael gave him worried eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could Gavin beamed and giggled, "This is fun, Michael."

The worried expression Michael had been wearing dropped and turned into a bubbly and bright one. "It sure is, Gav."

"I love you Michael." Gavin had said it before, and Michael had of course said it back, but for some reason this time was different. This time those little words meant so much more to Michael and filled his stomach and brain with so many emotions that he almost felt light-headed. But luckily he was still clear enough to return the obvious sentiment.

"I love you too, Gavino."

Michael felt as though a group of fluttering butterflies were fluttering all over the place in his stomach as Gavin's face split into a wide smile. He put an arm around Gavin's shoulder and tugged him slightly into a strong side-hug. He felt infinite; everything seemed to be perfect right about then. Michael almost wondered if Gavin was feeling the same way, but didn't bother to ask because he thought it might be a weird question. Plus, the silence was welcoming.

They continued walking through the broken-down carnival this way; glued to each others' sides with a grin plastered on their faces. There was a natural beauty that seemed to come along with the faded colors of the rides and booths. Michael couldn't explain it, but he didn't feel the need to. Instead, he leaned over, placing a light kiss on the top of Gavin's forehead.

In response Gavin tightened his hold on Michael. "Was it worth it, then?"

"Was what worth it?" Michael questioned, looking down at the pepped boy with bright eyes.

"Skipping class, ya nub. Was coming here worth it?"

Michael laughed and shook his head. "Anything is worth being with you, Gav."

And Gavin's reaction had Michael grinning like a loony-bird for the next hour to come. Gavin was grinning madly and blushing up a storm. "You're so corny you pib."

"That's not even a word, Gavin." Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled breathlessly.  
Gavin giggled that one, sweet little giggle that drove Michael over the edge. "Well it is in _my_ book, Mi-cool!"

"The book of-" Michael didn't finish because someone had pushed him into a big empty hall of mirrors. That someone being Gavin. "Woah, what the heck, Gavin?!" Michael almost screamed the words that flew out of his mouth, but the look on the Brit's face made him calm almost instantly.

"Miiiii-cooool..." Gavin wined, wrapping his arms around the back of the redhead's neck. He played with the curly locks while he stared into his boyfriend's eyes.

Michael huffed and rolled his eyes. Playfully, of course, but tried to seem as annoyed as possible. "What, Gavin?"

Gavin merely shrugged, continuing the twisting and turning of Michael's hair. He bit his lip, stepping a bit closer to Michael. Gavin leaned in to his ear with a giggle, whispering a low, "I've got an idea."

Michael swallowed. "What's that, then?"

Gavin giggled once more. "Well let's hear what my surprise is for being slow, first. Then I'll share ideas." By this point Gavin had stopped whispering into the redhead's ear, but continued to play with his hair.

"I was just going to take you out to a movie later, what were you thinking?" Michael gained the smuggest grin on his face. He knew exactly where this was going.

But even though Michael had predicted where it was leading, he wasn't prepared when Gavin ground his hips against his; earning a surprised gasp from the redhead. Gavin's smile widened and became even more mischievous than he was before.

"G-Gav," Michael tried to sound as stern as possible, but squeaks just came out. Right when Michael cleared his throat and was ready to say something Gavin attached his mouth to the side of his neck. He sucked and bit at the tender flesh, and every time he did Michael would shiver and take a sharp intake of breath.

He almost didn't notice why Gavin began chuckling. "Enjoying yourself, love?" When the sly words escaped that stupid British mouth Michael felt exactly what Gavin was staring at. He should've felt embarrassed, but for some reason he wanted to cause Gavin the same feelings he was having. (which he had no idea himself, for his mind was jumbled and crazy then.) Michael brought his lips back to Gavin's, almost losing himself in the kiss. After successfully invading Gavin's mouth with his tongue he pinned the blonde up against the wall and ground into him like Gavin had done to him beforehand. Of course the reaction he got was enough to make him want more. Gavin was mewling and writhing with each motion of Micheal's hips.

"M-mi-c-cool..." Gavin moaned and gave the redhead a light push, which made Michael curious.  
He didn't want to stop, not at all, so he pinned Gavin against the wall, putting his hands on either side of the Brit's shoulders. He then brought his mouth to Gavin's ear and murmured, "What's wrong?"

"W-Well," Michael had no idea he could make Gavin this flustered. He'd have to keep that in mind. "I have t-to get home and make my brother dinner, a-and I don't think-"

Michael cut him off with a little peck to the lips. "If you're uncomfortable it's okay. We don't have to do anything."

Gavin nodded apologetically. "T-thanks, Michael..." Gavin didn't say his name like he always did, but then again his voice was pretty shaky. "I'm sorry I-"

"Hey, I said it's okay." Michael extended a hand out to the blonde and intertwined their fingers for the thousandth time that day.

Gavin just smiled sweetly and remained tomato red as they exited the hall of mirrors that didn't have many mirrors in it.

They walked back to the front of the carnival, laughing and joking around. Michael shoved Gavin into a few bushes just for a bit of fun, and Gavin retaliated by punching him in the gut. Sometimes Michael questioned how well their relationship being tended to, but then Gavin would do something to make it all better. In this case, he snuggled into Michael's neck and apologising profoundly.  
Gavin really was the cutest thing at times.

The two made it back to the entrance; they had been at the carnival for around three hours, though it only felt like ten minutes with all the fun they had.

The sun was near setting and the warm Autumn leaves fluttered around the love birds. They were oblivious to everything but the other person. Michael shivered when a burst of chilling wind whipped by, for he had given his jacket to Gavin. The idiotic Brit had forgotten his at home. But of course Michael couldn't stay mad at that bright, beautiful face.

While Gavin blabbered on about sometimes unimportant Michael thought about the day. Even though he had skipped school and probably made his parents worry sick (which they probably weren't anyway. They were from Jersey and didn't care about their sons whereabouts.), it was a good day. He spent the day with the person he cares about most in this small, cold world.

"Welp!" The Brit clapped his hands and spun on his heels to face Michael. "Here's my home!"

"So it is," Michael smirked at the goofy grin Gavin was sporting. "well I had fun, Gav."

Gavin nodded excitedly and then looked down to his feet. "I did too! But I'm sorry I-"

Michael rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to Gavin's forehead. "I said don't worry about it, moron."

Gavin gave a little giggle before beginning to unzip the coat. "Here's your coat, then."

But before he could pull the zipper all the way down Michael stopped him. "It's okay. Keep it. I have to get home." With that Michael gave a quick kiss to Gavin's cheek. "Just give it back to me tomorrow. And don't lose it or I'll kill you."

Gavin began to laugh and wrap his arms around the redhead. "Love you, Michael."

The Jersey boy gave a quick squeeze before pulling back and smiling. "Love you too." After that, with much hesitation, Michael walked Gavin up to his front door and then turned to walk home.

As soon as Gavin entered the front door of his house he pressed his back up against the door and slid down to his bum. He had taken the coat off and snuggled it up to his chest. With one long sniff he sighed and began thinking about his love. "There's no way I'm giving this coat back tomorrow.**"**

* * *

**Alright, well that was fun! I don't really like my parts, but I thought the parts that Taylor wrote were amazing! Check her Tumblr [kickchrisinthephanny] and her Wattpad: [ user/GetAWAYEvilSpoons_1D] and give her lots of love. Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed! I know that I had lots of fun writing it! :)**


End file.
